Version 1.0
Version 1.0 'is the release for Disney Crossy Road. It added 125 figures, and nine worlds. Summary ''Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road™ with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road—an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in the 8-bit worlds of Toy Story, Zootopia, The Lion King, The Haunted Mansion, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, and more. • '''COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines, including Mickey, Donald, Buzz Lightyear, Rapunzel, Mufasa, Sadness, Wreck-It Ralph, Madame Leota, and other favorites (many with fun surprises)! • JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of Al’s Toy Barn, the Pride Lands of Africa, the Haunted Mansion, San Fransokyo, and more while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes like “You’ve Got a Friend in Me” and “I Just Can’t Wait to be King!” • MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds, such as weathering blizzards, collecting cherries to earn special power-ups, avoiding thundering stampedes of wildebeest, staying clear of falling barrels, and then some! New Figures Mickey Mouse & Friends * Mickey * Polka Dot Minnie * Blue Dress Minnie * Goofy * Donald * Daisy * Pluto * Pete * Clarabelle * Horace * Willie The Giant *Chip *Dale *Mortimer Zootopia * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Flash * Officer Clawhauser * Gazelle * Chief Bogo * Mayor Lionheart * Bellweather * Doug *Mr. Big *Mr. Otterton *Manchas *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Finnick *Elephant Finnick *Gideon Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Emperor Zurg * Rex * Hamm * Slinky * Bo Peep * Bullseye * Wheezy * Trixie * Green Army Men * Babyhead * Janey Doll * Jessie * Lenny * Prospector Haunted Mansion * Prof. Phineas Plum * Madame Leota * Gargoyle * Armor * Executioner * Butler * Maid * Caretaker & Dog * Spider * Sally Slater * Gus * The Cat Lady The Lion King * Simba * Adult Simba * Nala * Rafiki * Zazu * Timon * Pumbaa * Banzai * Shenzi * Ostrich * Grub * Hippo * Giraffe Tangled * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Pascal * Maximus * Stabbington Brother 1 * Stabbington Brother 2 * Vlad * Hook Hand * Ulf * Attila * Rapunzel Braided * Mother Gothel * Warthog * Captain of the Guard * The King Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamada * Hiro Super Suit * Baymax * Go Go Tamago * Go Go Super Suit * Wasabi * Wasabi Super Suit * Honey Lemon * Honey Lemon Super Suit * Fred * Fred Super Suit * Alistair Krei Inside Out * Joy * Sadness * Fear * Disgust * Anger * Bing Bong * Imaginary Boyfriend * Brain Worker * Dave * Paula * Fritz * Bobby Wreck-It Ralph * Ralph * Hero's Duty Ralph * Vanellope * Princess Vanellope * Felix * Calhoun * King Candy * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Surge Protector * Gene * Mary * Don * Deanna * Rancis Fluggerbutter References External Links Category:Updates Category:Ver. 1.0 Category:Index Category:Mickey Mouse & Friends Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:The Lion King Category:Haunted Mansion Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Toy Story Category:Inside Out Category:Zootopia Category:Article Stubs Category:Disney Crossy Road